russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sablay ang palusot! Kantar, Nielsen surveys belie Topacio’s claim Tulfo brothers’ show has high ratings
May 4, 2018 Abogado Ferdinand Topacio Abogado Ferdinand Topacio raised eyebrows when he claimed Thursday (May 3) that Secretary Wanda Teo didn’t know the Department of Tourism’s (DOT) advertisements will be aired on her brothers’ show, Kilos Pronto, until after the contract with PTV-4 was signed. The eyebrows rose even higher when Topacio said PTV-4 decided to air the DOT’s ads on Kilos Pronto because of its high ratings. “It was PTV who knows the show’s rating, where it will strategically place the ads,” he explained in an interview with broadcaster Karen Davila over ANC’s Headstart. “The consideration for placing ads on the show of the Tulfo brothers was not because they are Tulfos, but because of the high ratings,” Topacio added. Yet a quick review of the comparative ratings provided by AGB Nielsen and Kantar Media Philippines show that television viewers rarely watch Kilos Pronto. Of the 20 shows included in Kantar Media’s ratings list for April 19, 2018, or a week before reporters wrote about the Commission on Audit report on DOT’s deal with PTV-4, only three were news and current affairs shows: ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol, GMA Network’s 24 Oras and IBC-13’s Express Balita. The three primetime newscasts were also the only current affairs shows included in Kantar’s ratings on April 4, 2017, or months after DOT sealed the deal with PTV-4. Meanwhile, Twitter user @rupertnotholmes posted supposed information from Nielsen about the ratings of current affairs shows and it’s obvious that “Kilos Pronto” didn’t even make a blip on the radar. 'Gerund Andersson (Twitter) (@rupertnotholmes)' :Ratings of some public affairs shows, per Nielsen: :Bitag (13) - 8.7 :Imbestigador (7) - 7.1 :I Witness (7) - 3.6 :Failon Ngayon (2) - 2.7 :Front Row (7) - 1.4 :The Bottomline (2) - 0.9 :Diyos at Bayan (7) - 0.6 :Kilos Pronto (4) - So low Nielsen didn't bother to publish :ABS-CBN News Channel (@ANCALERTS) :Replying to @ANCALERTS @iamkarendavila : Hashtag #ANCHeadstart Topacio: Tulfo shows were chosen because of their high ratings. :7:39 PM - May 2, 2018 - 209 people are talking about this Bitag is another show hosted by the Tulfo brothers. An industry insider told Politiko that Kilos Pronto is nowhere to be found in both Nielsen and Kantar Media’s ratings. Its ratings are even lower than several shows that air on TV5, which sometimes figure in the media monitors’ tallies with a single-digit rating. With Kilos Pronto’s dismal TV ratings, it’s surprising that PTV-4, as Topacio claimed, would choose it as the program that will give optimum mileage for DOT’s ads. Topacio’s claim becomes even more outrageous because of the letter from PTV-4 where it proposed that some of the DOT’s ads be aired on Kilos Pronto. The letter, dated February 6, 2017 and addressed to Teo, said PTV-4 is offering its major daily newscasts for DOT’s TV spot placements to “maximize your tourism promotion and campaign nationwide.” Under PTV-4’s proposal, 6-minute segments featuring “destinations/places/people/events” from the DOT will be aired on Kilos Pronto on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays.